


Where The Road May Lead Us

by Caprin



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprin/pseuds/Caprin
Summary: After successfully winning the Young Flyers Competition, Scootaloo finally gets the courage to admit her feelings to Rainbow Dash.





	Where The Road May Lead Us

I never expected to find that I was into mares. Much like puberty, a brawl, or your first cone of icecream, love isn't something that can be calculated or theorized. There's no science to romance beyond what ponies subjectively invent for themselves, and it works differently for every relationship. Love is a boundless, shapeless, formless friend that waits patiently for the moment to knock.

I never expected to find that I was into mares. They're often either too sweet, kind, and tender for my tastes or just not my type at all. Too many mares find themselves more of homebodies than adventurers, tending more towards family and friends than the thrill and excitement of finding what lies just over the horizon. I was never the kind to settle down, I'm still not.

Finding out that I leaned towards the same sex was a gradual thing. It wasn't like I woke up one day and said 'Bam, I'm a fillyfooler.' No, quite the opposite in fact. I spent quite a few years wondering why none of the colts were appealing to me before the thought ever even began to cross my mind that I might be into mares instead.

Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being a colt. Watching Sunday night hoofball on a couch with my pals was always fun, and we had a blast beating one another senseless on boxing night. Still, I never found anything in them that sensually gratifying.

It was probably around the time that I flew the eighth lap on the three-mile dash for the Young Flyers Competition that I might just have more in mind with Rainbow Dash than purely platonic sisterhood. I don't know what originally sparked it in me, but I just couldn't rest until she was as impressed with me as I was with her.

She was always such an upstanding mare. Every time I felt weak, worthless, or pathetic, I'd simply think back to everything that Rainbow had taught me and the world would feel a little less daunting. While I wasn't the fearless monolith that I'd made Rainbow out to be, it helped give me the strength to carry onward.

Eventually, I started to realize that my admiring her wouldn't be enough to earn her respect. Just like that, I went into overdrive, striving ever harder, ever deeper to become the best I could possibly be. I devoted myself to an almost unhealthy dose of work, study, and practice just to try and better myself. I stayed up countless nights, trying hard to be the top of my class not only physically, but mentally as well. It never occurred to me just how much of an obsession I'd made of it.

"The winner of the three-mile dash is Scootaloo by a record splitting fourteen seconds! Ladies and gentlecolts, we have our new track record!"

I looked up boldly, facing the crowd as they applauded my efforts. I'd worked my ass off to end up where I was standing, and I wasn't the sort to just let that slip by. I'd always wanted to be awesome and there I stood, being just that. Still, their cries were hollow to me. There was only one voice that I cared about.

I searched among the sea of smiling faces, trying hard to pick out the one patch of rainbow-colored hair that would lead me to the only pony whose opinion I cared about. It took a few moments, but I spotted her up in the stands near the prince's box. I should've realized that her title as a Bearer came with perks.

I waved, watching as she smiled and pumped her fists in pride. It was too far off and the crowd far too loud for me to pick out her voice, but I could tell that she was screaming my name from all the way down on the field. I never felt so proud in my life.

"Miss?"

A young stallion tugged on my shirtsleeve, motioning over to the award stand. The Cloudsdale mayor and Princess Celestia were both standing there, waiting for me to come forward and receive my reward. And I, like the total genius I can be sometimes, had missed my cue.

"Oops," I muttered, walking forward to stand in position. Celestia looked down at me, smiling as she placed the golden laurel that signified my success. The mayor stepped forward, handing me a small trophy before taking my hand and shaking it in front of the cameraman.

"Well done, my little pony," Celestia whispered into my ear as I waited for the light to flash.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cried out as we flew back down towards Ponyville. I watched her jacket flap in the wind as we soared, her wings barely beating due to their wider girth. "That's better than my record at your age, and I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

"Thanks," I said, spreading my wings wide to drift beside my 'sister'. "You know, your training really set me ahead of the game. I wonder what you'd be like if you knew at my age what you know now."

"Eh, probably not that much better," she admitted, idly drifting next to me to give a friendly little nudge. "Cloudsdale is a little bit low for my tastes. I'm naturally built for higher, faster flight rather than low-level speed and agility like you."

"Aw, shucks! You don't have to put it like that." I tried hard to hide my growing blush. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"True, but I wouldn't be here if my dad hadn't gotten drunk and got together with my mom to make me. That doesn't mean that I didn't have the bigger say in what I turned into."

"Touche."

"Hey kiddo, you've got a lot going for you," she said, smiling at me. "You've got a lot more drive and just, I don't know, raw grit than I do. I think that's going to count for a lot more than having big wings."

"I hope so, Dash. I hope so."

I looked down at the earth below us, looking over the featureless expanse of trees that made up the Everfree Forest. It didn't take me long to notice my original stomping grounds; the Ghastly Gorge.

"Hey Rainbow, hold up a sec."

"What is it?"

I just jerked my thumb in the general direction of the old ledge we used to sit on when she first taught me how to maneuver. With a slight nod, the two of us flew down and landed on the familiar outcropping of rock I'd visited a thousand times before.

"So," I started.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"Remember when I first stood up on this ledge, too afraid to take the leap?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I was so scared that first time, so sure that I wouldn't make it."

"I remember. You seemed to hesitate for the longest time before sucking it up and jumping." Rainbow Dash chuckled. "You looked like you'd never get it together to leap, that no matter what you'd always be too afraid. Then I saw your eyes harden, and you jumped so confidently. What was it that changed your mind?"

This is it, I thought. I had to decide right then and there whether I'd make my next move or not. Looking at her smiling face, waiting for an answer, it would've been so easy to just keep the status quo, to stay forever as her sister. I looked down into the gorge and my mind was made up.

"You."

"Huh?"

"It was always you, Rainbow Dash," I said, leaning in a little closer. I rested my head on her shoulder, nuzzling her gently, tenderly. "Every time I grew scared after that, I always thought of you. I used to look up to you as the pinnacle of fearlessness."

"You do realize that I get scared sometimes too, right?"

"Of course, you always told me that. Still, I couldn't help but admire the way you always dove through it, laughing in the face of everything that frightened you. I always wished to be that kind of strong."

"I'm..." she hesitated, lost for words. "Look, Scoots, I'm not all that you make me out to be, okay?"

"How so? I know you're not perfect, Rainbow. It's that imperfection that makes you-"

"No," she interrupted. "Stop right there. You don't know what I... I'm not perfect, Scootaloo." She gently pushed me aside. I felt a little disappointed as the contact we had ended. "You think I'm some kind of hero that just runs into danger and fights it. You think that I'd never run from a fight."

"From what I've seen-"

"Well what you've seen is wrong!" she shouted in my face. I stared in shock as she snarled at me. "I'm not some hero that runs into danger fearlessly. I'm not some great warrior or the savior of the day. I'm just...I-I'm just a mare, Scoots."

I watched her face fall as she looked down at the ground. I cupped her head in my hands, lifting her up to look at me. She looked so sad and downtrodden, like she was a broken shell of herself. "Scoots, I'm nobody anypony cares about. I'm just-"

I kissed her.

My eyes closed as our lips met, and I felt her struggle for a moment under my grasp before calming down. I held her tenderly, our bodies pressed up against one another, separated only by the clothes we wore. I caressed her tenderly, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She lost herself in the moment, finally kissing me in turn. We sat there, locked in each others' arms for what could've been seconds, minutes, or hours for all I cared.

I pulled back, meeting her eyes. "I care," I said.

"What was that?" she asked stupidly. I just smirked.

"That, Rainbow Daring Danger Dash, was my first kiss."

"But you, and me, and-"

I kissed her again, gently pushing her down to lay on the rock-bed beneath us. We were more intimate this time, not holding back from all-out tonguing like we had been the first time. I saddled her, sitting across her midriff to make room.

"It doesn't matter what they think, Dash. Love is blind, and if I must be blind in it, at least I won't be going in alone."

"Wow, you're getting really sappy," she teased, starting to switch back into her usual perkiness. Maybe my advances were having a positive effect.

"Oh you know it, hot stuff!" I said, leaning down and kissing her again. This time, I slipped a hand up under her shirt and carefully groped her left breast. She gasped as I traced my fingers across the nipple, feeling the soft, tender, yielding flesh under the palm of my hand.

"S-scootaloo!" she cried out.

"Shh," I motioned. "You and I both know we want this."

I reached up, carefully slipping my fingers under the hem of my shirt. A quick motion and the shirt was gone, revealing my supple, perky breasts to the world. She stared in fascination at the sight of my nudity. I could tell that she wanted to grope me, but for such a brave mare she could be very nervous sometimes.

"It's alright, Dash. I've been of age for almost a year now." I stuck my tongue out at her before reaching down and taking her hands in my own. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well, I turn nineteen in a couple of months, so unless they upped the age laws without my knowing, I've been old enough for a while now." I smirk at her. "You showed up at my graduation, so I thought you'd know that? Now come on, it's been a long day and I'm only getting started."

"You cheeky devil," she laughed. "Was that what the Young Flyers was all about?"

"Partly? Yes," I responded, placing her hands on my breasts and letting her squeeze them. It felt nice, having them massaged by hands that weren't my own. "Mostly I just wanted to be a badass."

"You have that in spades, Scoots."

"Nnn, that's nice."

Her hands kneaded my boobs, rubbing around aggressively as she felt me up. I was putty in the potter's hands, and boy was she a master. She knew every trick in the book, every motion or pleasurable flick that worked to make my panties damp. I didn't have to ask if this was her first time or not; that'd be like asking Octavia Philharmonica if it was her first time playing the cello. She was the master here, and I was her faithful apprentice.

I reached down, grabbing her shirt in my hands before pulling it off. What I saw beneath was a bit...surprising. Don't get me wrong; Rainbow Dash is undeniably hot. Her body is that toned, athletic kind of attractive that just screamed good diet and upbringing. As much as she'd deny ever having visited the spa, she kept herself quite well. It's just that I'd always assumed that her breasts would be larger than mine, much in the same way that I took her abilities for granted, that she was somehow better than me in every way. She was a fixed point in my mind, a goal that's not quite attainable but worth striving for. Seeing her purt nipples on breasts that were admittedly a cup size smaller than my own gave me a bit of perspective. Despite my awe, she was still very much a real mare and not the archetype that I'd made her out to be. In a way, that only made me wetter.

"What're you waiting for?" she asked with a sly grin. I smiled, moving my hands down to fondle her tits. I ran my fingers over every inch, enjoying that squishy yet somehow firm feeling that only another mare's breasts could satisfy. I heard Rainbow gasp, her face turning red for a moment. It was one of those few fleeting moments when she'd step aside from her mask of bravado and unfaltering prowess that I'd only seen a few times before. Every time was like a rare gem that I'd hold on to.

"S-scoots!" she gasped, meeting my eyes. "C-could we?"

"Yeah," I responded, sitting up for a moment to reach a hand down to my shorts. I slipped my fingers around my waistline, not even bothering to wait for her approval before ripping them off. As dramatic as that sounds, I was feeling horny and really wanted to feel her fingers dip inside of my snatch as soon as possible. I winked at her, moving up to rub my sopping pussy in her face. If her wings were stiff before, they were rock hard now.

"You know you want this," I teased, turning around to let her get some rear-view access to my marehood. I reached down to take off what's left of her clothes, and was pleased to find that her labia was just as soaking wet as my own. I stared at it for a moment before diving in.

"Ah!" Rainbow shouted as my tongue started lapping. Her hips thrust up into my face almost immediately, and I didn't let that stop me for even a moment. I ran my tongue along her slit, drinking in the thick musk of her arousal with all the voracious appetite of a sexually frustrated teenager. I needed this. I needed her!

"Don't leave me hanging," I said, pulling away for a moment to speak. "My pussy needs some lovin' too, you know."

"R-right," Dash said before her mouth met my pussy.

"Ngh! Yeah, right there," I cooed. I went back to town on her vagina, trying hard to make sure that she'd be the one to cum first. As much as this wasn't a race, I felt duty bound to make sure that she came the hardest. In all my life, she'd surpassed me in just about every way. If there was to be anything to counter that, please let it be this.

I would be a good little slut for her. Rainbow Dash was the sort of mare that never really noticed when she was deprived in some way. I could feel it in the way that she thrust her hips up into my face with each successful lick, and I knew without a doubt that she'd gone far too long without the touch of another mare.

I could hear her panting behind me. As much as she tried to hide it, I could feel every shudder, every shake of her body as her tongue dipped into my vagina. I raked my tongue along the bottom of her pussy with all of the gusto of a freshly minted prostitute, lapping up each and every drop as if I'd been born with my mouth on a clit. I felt each lick she gave me in turn, and the sensation of mutual pleasure made me feel even hornier.

As much as it'd be nice to say that our orgasms were mutual, reality rarely gives that luxury. I'd been giving her a good dose of cunnilingus for all of five minutes before I heard her gasping my name behind me, not even bothering to lick me anymore. By the way her hips were vibrating, I knew that she was about to cum. Within moments, a small shower of lady cum sprayed into my face. I didn't mind, helping her ride out every moment of her first orgasm for the night.

"S-scoots..." she panted, trying to say something. I smirked, rolling off of her to lay down beside her.

"Yes, love?"

"That was awesome."

My inner fangirl squealed with joy at her praise. Still, I had to keep a straight face. "Only when you're involved," I said, nipping at her neck. She grabbed my head in her hands and brought me down for a kiss. The taste of my own fluids was still fresh in her mouth, but at that moment I honestly didn't care.

"You're right." She giggled as I nibbled on her ear. "Still, I haven't returned the favor yet, and you know I'd never leave my lover hanging."

"Oh?" I asked as she gently pushed me to the ground. I watched has her head dipped down between my legs, and the last coherent thought I had was 'I'm getting head from Rainbow Dash.

I stood up, groaning a little at the ache my tired muscles were giving me. I looked down at the sleeping mare beside me. Rainbow Dash snored softly in her bed, a stray lock of red hair standing out from the rest of her prismatic mane. She was beautiful.

Five minutes and eight cracked eggshells later, and I still wasn't any closer to figuring out what happened last night. Everything was a bit of a rush to me now, just a hazy blur of images and fleeting emotions that were becoming little more than memories now. I had a hard time making heads or tails of it all, and it took me several moments to figure out what had happened.

"I had sex with Rainbow Dash."

I'd never expected to be able to say those words, and having the right to say them aloud made my heart want to burst. I'd just spent the night with the one mare that'd helped me drive through all of the pain and hardships I'd ever faced, and it still felt surreal to me. Here I was, standing in the kitchen of my mentor's house post-coitus, making breakfast from what little was left in her refrigerator. I smiled.

"That smells good."

I turned to look at Rainbow Dash, my Rainbow Dash as I slid my spatula under a fresh omelet. She smiled as I handed her a plate, a sweet, beautiful smile I'd never seen from her before. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around her shoulders as I kissed her squarely on the lips.

"Rainbow?" I asked, pulling back.

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever change."


End file.
